On The Run
by Gommodore64
Summary: Alternate ending to "Birth of a Salesman". Cindy has started to get a bit of an obsession to Jimmy. Doesn't help that he just got sold to her. Not knowing what she'll do to him, he's gotta get outta here as soon as possible.
1. Danger is Lurking Around Every Turn

Chapter 1: Danger is Lurking Around Every Turn

"How much do I hear from this strapping young lad? L-large head! B-broadly brain!" The robot offers excitedly.

"I'll give you 25 cents!" a voice from none other than Cindy shouted.

"Wait, what are you-"Jimmy started to protest,"...25 cents? If anything, I'm worth at least-"

"50 cents!" Sheen interrupted.

"Sheen!"

"Sorry Jimmy. I've always wanted to buy you since I was 5 years old!"

"Fifty cents! Fifty cents! Fif-Fif-Fifty cents!" The sales robot trailed off. Judy and Hugh were watching in shock.

"Hugh, you've got to do something!" Judy said worriedly.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks, I've got it covered. I'll give you 1 dollar!" Hugh stated with triumph.

"2 dollars!" Cindy shouted with happiness.

"2 dollars! Going once. Going twice..." The robot rambled on.

Hugh, not taking it seriously," Well too much for my blood. See you Jimmy."

Judy ordered," Hugh Neutron, you buy our son this instant!"

Hugh sighed in defeat," But I only have a dollar."

Sheen was now worried, "Come on! We need more money!"

Cindy said with a mishcievous look on her face, "Neutron is mine."

Jimmy struggled to find a way out of this. "Think, think, think."

Nothing was coming to him for once, but he had one idea. "Brain bla-"

The robot immediately interrupted, "Sold to the girl in blonde!" and immediately handed him to Cindy, who had a tight grip on poor Jim.

"You're all mine, and there's nothing you can do about it Neutron," Cindy smirked.

Sheen shouted in defeat, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hugh went inside for pie, and Judy went inside in grief. However, Jimmy wasn't going down without a fight, or at least an escape.

"Uh, Cindy what time is it?"

"It's-" At that same moment be broke free of her grip and ran as fast as he could outta there.

"Sheen! Carl! Cover my escape!" He ordered the two.

Cindy shouted, "You're not getting away that easily Nerdtron!" She started running after him, but Sheen and Carl blocked her path.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF ULTRALORD! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Just as he finished she used her Tai-Chi on both of them easily with Carl knocked out on top of Sheen.

"Carl...Get...off...of...me..." Sheen barely said.

"Now to get him. Permanently..." Cindy ran off after Jimmy, who was at the end of the street.


	2. Trust Your Feelings Gotta Live and Learn

Chapter 2: Trust your feelings, Got to Live and Learn

(Jimmy's POV)

 _It's been 20 minutes straight that I've been running, and I feel like Cindy's right behind me. I gotta keep going, but I have to hide because I can't go on forever. I don't know where to go though. Can't go home since that's where I came from, or Carl's and Sheen's. They're probably knocked out. Maybe I can hide in the Candy Bar... Nah. Unless I buy something (which I don't have money for), Sam would rat me out. Gotta think of something, and hopefully soon._

Next thing I see is Retroland. _Well, it's worth a shot, I suppose._ Without a second thought, I head into the amusement park. I see the ride I want to go on. I was lucky to find a Fastpass lying on the ground. _Man, it's like someone's helping me...or luring me into a trap._ I take the Fastpass without a second thought. I'm in that line, with only a few people ahead of me.

"Escuse me?" a feminine voice from behind asked tapping my shoulder.

"Whoa!" I pull away turning around in shock, only to realize it wasn't Cindy thankfully. Sure the voice sounded similar, but she looked completely different. "...Er, what can I do for you?" I then realize it was Tina Sue from Lindburgh School. I don't talk to her much, but I wonder what she needs me for? I already got enough problems, but I can't help but wonder.

"I come to send you a warning. I heard about Cindy having ownership of you from seeing it from a distance on the way to the park. She's closing in on you, at the Bat Outta Heck ride, which you are at now. Good luck!" And with that, Tina left.

 _If what she says is true, then I hope a ride comes soon. I cannot risk myself under her ownership. I don't know what she'll do to me, but whatever it is, it can't be good._

My thoughts were immediately cut off my a distinct voice I could recognize just about anywhere. "Neutron. I own you and I order you to come here, before I go and get you myself!"

I couldn't believe my luck. I was next in line and the ride was right there. I take the ride and leave shouting, "Better luck next time!" Little did I know that it would be my last few minutes of supposed freedom.

A few minutes of fun and suspense has passed, and I run as fast as I can out of there, only to run into Libby. _Just who I needed to see..._

"Jimmy, I have been told about your predicament. I'm going to take you under her custody," Libby said.

Before she has a chance to grab me, I dart straight for the park's restrooms, and I hide away in one of the stalls. Then I heard a voice I kinda recognized,"Neutron,what are you doing here?"

"Before I answer, who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's me Ike, now are you gonna tell me or not?" he wondered.

"Alright, I gotta find a place to escape before Cindy or Libby catch me."

"Okay, what'd ya do this time?"

"Long story short, she bought me at an auction a robot put me in, and I gotta find a way to get outta here, which seems possible. Can you do me a favor?"

"...Sure man. Whatcha need?"

"Can you tell Sheen and Carl to think of a way to rescue me?"

"Alright. I can do that."

With that, Ike left. The door opened again, moments later with footsteps nearing my stall. I really hoped it wasn't who I think it was.

"Neutron. You didn't really think I wouldn't come in here to find you did you?" That voice confirmed it to me Cindy.

I was in shock that she was this desperate to catch me. "W-well I..." Rembering my jetpack, I run out of the stall avoiding Cindy's attempt at reaching me. "Gotta Blast!" The moment I turn it on it's out of fuel. I make a mental facepalm.

"Hehe," walking backwards, "let's talk about this like civilized people."

"You had your fun Neutron, but I'm afraid you have to face the music. You're mine now." She grabs me, forces my mouth open, and poors a drug of some kind into it. Next thing I know, everything looks very colorful, and there are 3 Cindys laughing at me. My body feels lightheaded, and everything goes black.


	3. I Know With Some Luck

Chapter 3: I Know With Some Luck...

Meanwhile, Sheen and Carl have been laying asleep. Carl knocked out by the blow and Sheen was asleep after 2 hours of trying to get Carl off of him. It was 4 hours since the incident. Roughly around 7pm. The sun was setting, and the robot got a job as an actual salesman. After grieving for a bit, Judy sees Sheen and Carl lying on the grass, and takes them both to what used to be Jimmy's bed. That's when they both wake up.

(Sheen's POV)

I open my eyes and everything seems blurry at first, but then I hear snoring right next to me. I can already tell that's Carl. My sight becomes clear revealing Jimmy's room. _How did I get here, let alone Carl?_ I try to remember if something happened earlier today. _Probably just one of his expirements. For some reason, Jimmy's running away. ...WAIT! Cindy bought him. I wished I owned him. I at least would've treated him with respect. I'll save the monologues until afterwards, but I'll return a favor for attacking Carl and I. I will then show Ultralord how powerful I can be..._

"Are you alright?" It's Jimmy's mom, looking concerned to be quite honest.

"I'll live. What about Carl?" Then looking towards Carl. "CARL! WAKE UP!" My voice was so loud I think I heard some neighbors shouting back.

"WHAA!" Carl woke up startled. "What is it?"

Judy asked with concern after unpulgging her ears, "Are you okay Carl?"

Carl responded, "Apart from my scapula being bruised, I should be fine."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. About half a minute later, Hugh went up saying, "Sheenster, Carl. Someone wants to speak to you two alone." And with that, they both left. Someone else came in.

"Sheen! Carl! I've been looking all over for you!" It was Ike from that one party Carl and I went to. I still have those pictures for some reason.

"Ike? What are you doing here my man?" We gave a manly handshake.

"Yeah, and why are you here?" Carl asked oblivious to the fact I just asked him that in different words.

"Jimmy told me to send ya a message. He said that Cindy owns him and he's trying to get away from her." Ike explains.

"Tell us something we don't know," I said growing impatient. What do you expect? I'm hyperactive.

"He told me to tell ya both to think of a plan to rescue him just in case Cindy captures him. Unfortunately, as soon as I left the restrooms, Cindy pushes me to a wall, and demands me to tell her where Neutron is. Of course I told her since she was threatening me. She walks in the stalls, and I snuck away trying to look for you." Ike tells the story.

"OH NO! JIMMY IS CAPTURED! WE GOTTA SAVE HIM!" Carl shouts in shock.

I say back, "Of course we do but how?"

Ike then answers,"Well I 've been thinking of a plan on the way here to get him outta there. How about I help ya for old times sake?"

"Sure but why do you wanna help us?" Carl asks.

"Because I know how important this must be to you, and I don't want him to repeat the same fate I did in 2nd grade. Now let's find a way to rescue him!"

Without another word, the three of us leave the house and head to the Candy Bar to start discussing the plan.


	4. Temporal Tourment

Chapter 4: Temporal Tourment

(Jimmy's POV)

"Wake up sleepyhead," a female voice said teasingly.

I felt too tired to do anything for some reason. I squint my eyes open to see a fan spinning above me. I look to my right and see a shelf of pictures. I blink a couple of times to get it in focus, to see they're all me. I also see that I'm in a pink-colored room. I turn my head a little upwards to see none other Cindy grinning evily at me while holding what looks like soup. I then try to move myself only to find out I'm seemingly injured and stuck in a body cast. I am in shock and defeat. Cindy has trapped me and there's nothing I can do about it.

"You were caught in a terrible accident, and I'm nursing you back to health! Open up. Choo-choo! Here comes the spoonful of soup!" Cindy says as she forces a spoon inside my mouth, and I swallow it. It didn't taste very good.

"Um, shouldn't I see a doctor?" I ask worriedly.

Cindy glares at me,"Oh aren't we crossed today?" Then going back to her mischievous look. "Maybe some cake will sweeten your mood. Choo-choo! Here comes the cake!" She then forces a forkful of cake down my throat, as I groan.

After 30 minutes of Cindy force-feeding me cake I don't even like and soup, she then gets a phone call and leaves the room. Desperate to escape before she does anything else, I attempt to get up but thanks to the cast tip over some of the pictures, making some noise in the process.

"What was that?" footsteps draw near. _Crud! I blew it!_

I mumbled,"No no no." rushing the pictures back up in the almost-exact place it was before, and stumble back in bad just as Cindy walks in looking suspiciously at me. I make an attempt at a grin. She gives a long look at the pictures.

After what seemed like an eternity, she then says slightly angry,"Last picture always faces notrheast. This is facing north-northeast. YOU TRIED TO ESCAPE NERDTRON!"

 _Should've remembered that Cindy's I.Q. isn't that much lower than mine. Okay, think of an excuse. "_ Escape? No! No! I was trying to find a book to read. Ooh, uh..." That wasn't so convincing.

"Well you've been naughty, you have no choice but to have me tape you to the bed."

"Isn't the cast enough?"

I pass out for no reason whatsoever. I then wake up again in the middle of the night with tape all over my body and Cindy sleeping next to me with her arms around me. The only body part I can move is my head. I then realize my face is covered with some sort of slobber. _Perhaps Humphrey? Nah, this doesn't smell awful. Wait? Are these all kisses on my face. Well now I know why she bought me. All because she's obsessed with me for some reason. Maybe I love her too? ...I'm getting off topic. If only the guys would get here soon. Wait do I even want them to come. I'm not sure if I enjoy this or not..._ I drift back to sleep interrupting my thoughts completely.


	5. Rescue Mission (Sorta)

Chapter 5: Rescue Mission (Sorta)

 **Takes place between when Jimmy tried to escape and when he woke up later with mixed feelings in his mind.**

Meanwhile outside the house at 7pm, Sheen, Carl, and Ike were hiding on the porch of Cindy's contemplating what to do before it was too late. Sheen was thinking of a full-frontal assault. Carl was thinking stealth was the key, because he was too afraid of getting caught. Ike was considering a distraction.

"Wait a minute. Don't we need a spy, or something," Ike wondered.

"Well we would have Goddard take care of stuff, but he was sold to someone else," Sheen answered.

"Maybe we can be spies. You know I had a song just in case we become spys." Carl then broke into song. "We're spies! WE'RE GOING TO RESCUE JIMMY FROM THE EVIL CLUTCHES OF-". All of the sudden, Sheen and Ike covered Carl's mouth from singing any further.

"What was that?" a voice from inside asked.

It was only seconds before they got caught, so they had to think of something quickly. Ike then remembered he got a fund raiser in his pocket to sponsor the school food drive. He quickly went to the door. Once it opened, it revealed Sasha Vortex.

"What do you want," She asked impatiently.

"I'm here to sponsor the school food drive, man." Ike answered completely in character. "And I was wondering if you could support it. Any amount would be fine."

"I don't have time to waste with insuffience. Now leave before you make any regrets." Mrs. Vortex threatened.

"WAIT!" Ike then thought of guilt-tripping. "If you don't pay any money, many will starve-"

"Not buying it." She said as she was about to close the door.

"And you could um... win this free five-star three night hotel voucher," Ike answered in order to think of a convincing way. He had it for a potential trip to Brooklyn, but the trip was cancelled. "You can take four other people. The more you pay, the higher your chances are of winning that trip."

"Okay, you have me." She said changing her mind. "I'll be right back!" She says excitedly as she runs to the kitchen to get some money.

"You guys can come out now." Ike signals Carl and Sheen to come out from behind the bush. Then whispers, "I'll keep her busy, you two sneak upstairs and get him out of there."

Carl and Sheen tip-toe upstairs to reach Cindy's room. Just as they were about to open the door, Cindy came out of the bathroom and saw Carl and Sheen.

"What are you two geeks doing here!?" Cindy asked infuriatingly.

"Uh... We were hungry." Sheen lied, but he was hungry for something.

"Y-yeah," Carl played along. "Can we come in and have something to eat?"

"Sure, follow me. I'm baking something special in my easy-bake oven right now and I needed someone to taste test it," Cindy says as she leads Carl to the basement and seemingly forgets about Sheen.

Carl then for some reason started to daydream.

 _"Sorry this place is such a mess. You know how it is when you have dogs in the house." Cindy trailed off, and saw Carl staring at all the Jimmy Neutron pictures and hand-crafted plushies in the basement._

 _"What're you looking at!?" Cindy said suddenly angry._

 _"I- um... nothing." Carl barely said very nervously._

 _"Well special cookies straight from the oven." Cindy gets a batch of cookies out of the oven. "It's Neutron cookies! Each one for every time-" Now starting to sound crazy. "-Neutron beat me in assginments. Better get some until the cookie crumbles. Hahahaha. HAHAHAHAHA!"_

"AHHHHH!" Carl suddenly woke up in the basement to see Cindy glaring at him. He looked around to see it was just a regular basement and saw only an oven. He felt slightly relieved.

"Er...Sorry. I must've been imagining the worst." Carl apologized.

"You're lucky I didn't pound you at first, much less offer you food." Cindy still glaring at Carl, giving him some pie. Carl taste tested it.

"Mmm... This is delicous!" Carl enjoyed the rest of the pie.

"Glad you like it!" Cindy said, "Now count from 100."

"Okay. Umm... 100, 99, 98...98... What's after 98?" Carl then immediately passes out with Cindy grinning evily. Cindy then hears an alarm in her phone saying security breach. Cindy then runs upstairs after taping Carl to the floor.

Meanwhile in Jimmy's room. Sheen pulls the tape and body cast off of Jimmy who is glad to see him. "Hurry! To the window!" Sheen shouted.

"No you can't. Ever since she 'rescued' me she put this room on lockdown, and I think you triggered an alarm that I was forced to make. If the time runs out, a knock-out gas will emmit into the air."

"What's a knock-out gas?" Sheen asked dumbfounded.

"Ugh...You fall asleep..." Jimmy said slightly annoyed. "It's too late for us to escape since the door closed on you. Only Cindy's DNA can get you out, but her room is kept tidy, but you can get the instructions on how to diffuse the device. She used my hypno beam to make me forget how I did it."

"Roger that!" Sheen said and did as he told. Jimmy opened up the device.

"I got 10 seconds left. What do I do?"

"Cut the black and blue wire!" Sheen said as he read off the paper.

"Alright cool-" Jimmy was about to cut the wires when suddenly-

"W-w-wait!" Sheen interrupted as he continued reading. "Go for the white!"

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked worried.

"Uh..."

"Hurry up!"

"AH STOP YELLING AT ME!" Sheen shouted.

"Get it together!" Jimmy told him.

Suddenly, the gas emerged from the alarm with Sheen and Jimmy falling to the floor. The last things they see is the door opening and Cindy with her hands on her hips. And sees a paper on the floor. It said:

 **How to defuse a knock-out gas alarm:**

 **If the blue wire is cut in conjuction with the black wire, the device will shut down, but only if the gold and white wires are cut first.**

 **If the white wire is cut before the black wire, the gas will release.**

 **DO NOT CUT ANY WIRES**

 **IF YOU'RE READING THIS, IT'S TOO LATE**

Cindy grins at her plan working. She then decides to use the Love Potion 976-J on Jimmy, and tape him back to the bed, forgetting about the body cast. She told Jimmy to make it for her no questions asked. She also hypnotizes Jimmy in his sleep to make him forget this past hour. She then moves Sheen down to the basement with Carl taped with him.

Meanwhile, Ike finally did business and Sasha got the Voucher. He then thought they just take it from there. He then walked out, when he saw Cindy appear right in front of him. "Uh, I can explain."

"You probably assisted in this 'rescue mission'." Cindy stated in a stern tone.

"N-no I didn't! I-"

"Listen here bucko! Since you got Jimmy, Libby, my parents and I a free trip across the US, I'll let you go. Carl Sheen and Jimmy are my hostages. I might consider letting, the first two leave once they've learned their lesson. Neutron on the other hand, will stay my lov- servant until the end of time. If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, I'll find you. And I'll put you in the basement with Carl and Sheen. Got it!?"

"O-Okay! You got it miss. I'll... head... back... to... my... crib..." Ike stuttered nervously and ran off.

Cindy then heads back to her room and then has a sudden desire, she couldn't keep in any longer, and starts smooching Jimmy all over the face and there was nothing he could do about it. He'll forget about the attempt to escape with Sheen, and he'll wake up with a crush on Cindy. She then fell asleep happily.

 _Everything's looking up..._


	6. Conflicting Feelings

Chapter 6: Conflicting Emotions

Jimmy's POV

 _Ugh... It's morning already? I was having a great dream about- Wait? Why did I have a dream about Cindy? Can't believe puberty is hitting me already. Okay gotta wake up to my nice blue room. Why's the wall pink, and it smells different to the scent I'm used to._

I then remember all the events that came back to me in just a couple nano-seconds. I then try to move my arms and legs, but it's no use! I'm taped to the bed. I then feel some warmth on the left side of me. I turn my head to see none other than Cindy snuggling up next to me. I honestly kinda enjoy it. No! I gotta stay focused on the priority at hand. I struggle to get out, but I couldn't move at all. _Maybe later... Maybe I can just enjoy this moment._

All of the sudden I feel her lips thrusted towards mine. _Aw Man! There's nothing I can do about it... Wait I don't want to do anything at this point in time. Just savor it._ After 3 minutes and 28 seconds, she then lets go, but is still dangerously close

"Morning sleepy head," I hear Cindy say in such a flirty voice. "How'd ya sleep hunkmuffin?"

"Oh I slept wonderfully, especially with you." I respond. Blushing, I then realize what just came out of my mouth. "I-I mean I didn't just say that. What I meant to say is I slept horribly thanks to me being taped to the bed!"

"Nah, you probably had a wonderful dream about me. Didn't you?"

Shocked by the fact she knew well, I tried, but failed to convince her otherwise," N-No." Cindy then looked at me with an unconvinced face. "H...How...did you know?"

"Let's just say I have my ways. Now since I own you and you cannot escape, you should just accept it and kiss me back," Cindy then said while making a kissy-face.

There's a part of my brain telling me not to do it, but most of my brain either says there's nothing I can do about it, or this new love feeling. Out of options, I kiss her back.

 _I know I'm gonna regret this, but I think I'm falling in love with her_


	7. Evasive Action

Chapter 7: Evasive Action

Sheen's POV

I start to open my eyes. _Ugh...Why do I keep passing out?_ Next thing I know, I'm in some sort of cellar. I see wine, one of those 'easy bake ovens', and some wierd picture of my good old friend Jimmy. I try to stand up and walk closer, but I couldn't move. I'm strapped to something (or someone) very heavy. Also very sweaty.

I then hear a moan behind me. I recognize that voice just about anywhere. It was Carl. _Okay why do I wake up stuck with him? The writer of this story is getting on my nerves._ I then realize Carl and I have to work together to get out of this predicament. _This is just like in Ultralord episode 153 where Ultralord and Robofiend have to sort their differences out to escape from the Dungeon on planet Zoreon. Only without all the dangerous traps and Carl and I were friends to begin with. Okay! I gotta focus._ "CARL! WAKE UP!" I shout.

"Ahhhh! What is it!?" Carl asks surprised. "A-and where are we? This place gives me the creeps."

"I don't know," I answer reluctantly, "but the last thing I remember was trying to help Jimmy escape from Cindy. She must've stopped us somehow."

"Oh yeah I remember," Carl said. "Cindy gave some tasty pie and then I passed out after counting from a hundred. How'd it go for you?"

"Not good. A smoke bomb of some sort knocked me out before we could escape. I haven't seen Jimmy since, but we gotta work together to get outta here, or else we're next. Do you see anything that could help us?"

After what feels like forever Carl said, "Well I guess we could try walking at the same time and towards the oven to burn the rope off, but we gotta be careful, otherwise we could..."

"That's a great idea Carl. We can go to the oven and if there's something sharp there, we can cut the rope off!" I say.

"When did you get smart?" Carl asks.

"It was from a scene in Ultralord."

"Of course it was," Carl says not surprised.

We slowly head over to the oven to try opening it. It took us a while, but we eventually opened it and put a part of the rope to the oven door and closing it. _No good. Wait, is that Goddard? Why's he shut down? His sharp bits could help cut it off._ And so we attemped to do so and it worked.

"WE'RE FREE!" Carl and I yell in unison. All of a sudden I hear footsteps stomping above the ceiling and they're getting louder by the second.

"We're screwed," I whisper to Carl as he whimpers. The door opens revealing a very steamed Cindy ready to clobber us two.

"I'm not done with you two yet, chumps!" Cindy then attemped to tackle me but due to my hyper mobility, I managed to avoid her in the nick of time. She then went towards Carl.

"Mother!" He screamed as he went rolling with Cindy. I then saw the door left open and attempted to make a bolt for it. Suddenly an arm grabbed my leg causing me to fall to the wooden ground.

"I gotta keep you down here long enough to get Neutron on a trip to brooklyn, and I'll stop at nothing, for you to interfere!"

"You should get counseling, because this is an unhealthy obsession." I say in a matter-of-fact sort of manner.

"Don't test me Ultradork! I'm a black belt in Tai Chi," Cindy threatens in an intimidating fashion.

"Forget it Carl. RUN FOR IT!" I shout to Carl in hopes of getting away.

"But what about Goddard?" Carl asks.

"We can worry about that later. We gotta go!" I say.

"Hyaaaah!" I hear her draw a kick towards me. I then pull a roundhouse kick to hit her head. _That should stall a few seconds._ Carl and I both run for it. Carl makes it for the door to the stairs, to head to Jimmy. I however was cut off by Libby coming out of nowhere and grabbing me. I was rendered unable to move.

"Get Carl! He's after Jimmy!" Libby signaled Cindy to head upstairs and Libby kept a tight grip on me. She then faced me and spoke with a stern tone, "As for you, you will pay the price for interfering."

"And that is?" I ask.

"I'm capturing you while Cindy is gone."

"Wait, I thought you were going with her."

"I would but I'm busy this weekend so you're coming with me."

"NOOOOO!" I screamed in terror.

Fate now depends on Carl Wheezer.

Carl's POV

I gotta get to Jim. My friends need my help. I hear footsteps moving as fast as I can. I then open the door to Cindy's bedroom to get to Jimmy. He's asleep at this point. Next thing I know, I was grapped and I hit wall. Everything is dosing off. The last thing I see is Cindy grabbing Jimmy and walking out of the room. Then everything goes black.


	8. Car Ride

**Chapter 8: Car Ride**

Jimmy's POV

"What're you doing to me?" I ask slighty afraid as I'm being dragged by Cindy to her car. I briefly saw Carl in the house. _I'm screwed..._

"You'll find out," Cindy says while winking at me. "All I can say is we're going far from here, and there's nothing you can do about it." The car is starting with her parents in the front and us two in the back with Cindy having a strong grip on me. I half-heartedly attempt to open the door, but it won't budge. "Don't think of escaping, the doors are under child locked."

 _Cindy never acted THIS way before. Doesn't help I'm falling under the love potion effects. Only a matter of time before I fully lose my free will. I already feel that when I speak I sound nervous._ "What do you... want w-with me?" I barely ask.

"In a few seconds you'll find out." Cindy leans closer and keeps my body immoble because of her strong grip.

"W-what're you- MMPH" I start to say before she thrusts her lips to mine. _That's where my free will drew the line. I now started to feel fully under control of the potion._ I couldn't move one bit. I couldn't even blink. I was petrified for the next few minutes. They felt so warm and soft. It smelled of strawberries. After roughly 4 minutes, she pulled away to breathe. I was stuck there feeling lovesick to the point of nearly passing out. I tried to say something but all that came out of my mouth was, "Humana... humana..."

Cindy on the other hand giggled and cuddled with me by grabbing me to her. We started to sleep soundly. I was brain-dead to think of a way out of this. Little did I know we were headed for the airport. _This might not end well..._

 **AN: I know it's been a while and it's short, but the next chapter will be longer.**


	9. Gathering Forces

**Chapter 9: Gathering Forces**

Carl's POV

 _Ugh... that hurt. I gotta press on and focus if I am to save Jim._ I then get up to see that no one is here. Not wanting to take my chances to stay here any longer, I left to go see where Libby and Sheen went. _I overheard Libby taking him. Then I gotta find Ike, and maybe some others too._ I remember Libby's house not being far from here.

5 Minutes Later, I show up at Libby's. I sneak in carefully not to get caught. As sneaking through a few rooms, I was expecting Sheen to wail for help, but I didn't hear him anywhere. After a while, I found Sheen and Libby just playing some sort of card game. I also noticed that Sheen was bolted to the chair so he couldn't move except for small hand and head movements. I felt very nervous, but eventually I got the courage to stand up to one of my friends.

"LET SHEEN GO!" I shouted proudly. After she death-glared at me though, my nervousness returned. "...Well only if you want to, I don't wanna be captured too." I then say.

"CARL! Get me outta here!" Sheen said. "I don't wanna be her slave any longer!"

"Neither of you are going anywhere!" Libby shouted. "I can keep you 2 at bay until they're airborne."

"Airborne?" I ask.

"They'll be leaving in a couple hours to Brooklyn," Libby explained. "I can hold you and Sheen off until then."

While Libby was talking, Carl shuffled over to Sheen's chair and slowly freed him. When Libby was done talking, Sheen and Carl started to high-tail it outta there.

"Well sorry to jet, but we're in a hurry," Sheen said as we ran out of the house and into the neighborhood.

"Hey, get back here you dolts!" Libby said as she chased us.

"Hey that's not nice," I respond. "What're we gonna do Sheen?"

"We'll have to split up like in Ultralord episode 137," Sheen said.

"Good idea," I say nearly out of breath. "I'll get Goddard, and you can get Ike."

"What about Libby?" Sheen asks.

I didn't bother to respond since I already went into Cindy's house to get Goddard. I brought him from the basement and then rested on the couch for a few mintues upstairs. "Must... catch... my... breath..." I wheezed.

Sheen's POV

I look over and Carl wasn't there. I still see Libby tailing after me though. _Where would Ike be?_ I ran for a while until I find the park. I was outta breath so I sat down on a bench and drank some water from a nearby fountain.

Seconds later, Libby shows up as exhausted as I was. "Finally decided to... give up huh?"

"Hmph. I'm just warming up," I say as she sat down next to me out of exhaustion more than anything. "Why are you keeping us from saving Jimmy?"

"I'm doing this to make those two together finally." Libby explains. "You have no idea how long I've waited for those two to get together. Their constant arguing is driving me nuts."

"You do realize Jimmy's not doing this under his free will right?" I ask.

"Wait? Cindy likes Jimmy!? I thought she liked Nick."

"Oh please. That was just a way to cover her emotions. She's loved him since the 3rd grade."

"Really!? Anyway nice story, but I gotta find Ike. See ya!" I run off to find him with Libby chasing me again.

Eventually I find Nick and Ike riding their skateboards. "Guys! I need your help!"

"What is it Shine?" Nick asks.

I started to protest, but Ike talked first. "Sheen! You made it out!"

"What're you 2 talking about?" Nick asked since he didn't know.

"Long story," Ike and I say in unison.

"I need both of your help if we are to rescue Jimmy from the evil clutches of the green eyed monster," I said.

"Why would I rescue Neutron?" Nick asked since he didn't care.

"He's Cindy's slave and we have to rescue him before she does bad things to him," Ike said.

Nick's eyes widened at this. "Then we gotta rescue him now. Sheen, get on Ike's skateboard. We're heading to his house to get his hover car."

Once I was out on Ike's skateboard with him, the three of us headed there as fast as we could. Carl saw us so he and a deactivated Goddard met us in the front yard. _From what I could remember, Libby was still in the park._

"So how do we turn him on?" Carl askes.

"Well, there's an 'on' button on his underside," Nick scoffed.

"Oh," Carl sighed.

Once Goddard turned on we discussed the plan on making it to the airport.


	10. Airport Chase

**Chapter 10: Airport Chase**

Jimmy's POV

As soon as we arrived at the airport, Cindy grabbed my hand as we walked down to help her parents give the suitcases for the employees to handle. I can still think on my free will on the occasion, but I couldn't control what I say or do. I then got a chill down my spine, as I looked out a window behind us, and it looked like my hovercar as well as someone flying it. I couldn't quite tell who, since it was still quite a distance. Apparently, Cindy noticed as she put a tighter grip on my hand and we started running to where the security was to check our smaller bags. Clearly, she wanted me as far away from whomever was flying the hovercar, and I had a good idea as to who that might be.

Sheen's POV

Thanks to Libby telling us about where they were headed earlier, we made our way to the airport in no time. Now one may ask as to who is driving the hovercar, but thankfully Goddard was able to pilot it for us. We landed in the parking lot and told Goddard to protect the hovercar in case we needed it again.

"Guys, I'm sorry." Ike said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Carl asked.

"I was the one that gave them a chance to win the tickets. It was supposed to stall them, but instead it made things worse," Ike explained.

"Hey, it's okay. None of us could've predicted this happened," I said calmly.

"Uh, Shine? Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, don't you usually get mad at stuff like this?" Carl agreed.

"As mad as I am at Ike, arguements will get us nowhere at a time like this. We gotta get moving," I explained.

We entered the airport to search for Jimmy and Cindy, but we couldn't find them anywhere. All of a sudden, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was, and it turned out to be Libby.

"Libby!? How'd you get here so quickly!?" I ask in disbelief.

"I snuck into the glove compartment of the hovercar without any of you looking." She shrugged.

I started to say something, but Carl beat me to it, "I'll handle this! You guys go!"

"You can't do this alone Carl. I'll be with you," Ike said. "I will stall her this time."

"Thanks Ike," Carl said as he fist bumped Ike.

"Anyti-" Ike started to say.

"I'm standing right here," Libby said with her arms crossed.

"Thanks guys. We'll get going," I said.

"Right behind you," Nick said, as we started running to where we think they may be at.

Jimmy's POV

We just got through security, and I had no choice, but to keep moving since my hand was strongly gripped by Cindy's hand. _Her hand actually feels pretty soft, and warm..._

"I hope you enjoy the trip that we'll be on," Cindy smiled at me as she said it.

"Yeah..." I said, I couldn't help but grin back. _Her voice sounds so beautiful. Why haven't I noticed it before._

Still, somewhere in the back of my head, I hated all this, but with my mind being brainwashed and all, I had no access to it, but I was still aware of what's going on. I checked the departure time for when we head for Brooklyn, and it looks like we have an hour before the plane arrives.

Carl's POV

Alright, Ike and I have got this. We can keep Libby delayed.

"You guys can't stop what's happening."

"What're you talking about?" Ike asks.

"Those two were meant to be together. For a long time actually." Libby explains.

"Yeah, but Jim's under a love potion. His actions aren't under his control," I say.

"It still needs to happen. Ever wondered why Cindy acted this way, even though she wasn't effected by the love potion?" Libby asks rhetorically.

"Okay, that's Cindy, but what about Jimmy? He's in love with Betty the last I heard." Ike stated.

"Well perhaps this would change his mind... Those two were meant for each other." Libby said. "After all, they don't just argue for first place at school. It was a way to hide their feelings, or at least deny them for the time being."

"You actually might be right, but maybe this isn't the right time." I said. "We should've let them wait until both of them actually feel like they are ready for a relationship."

"Hmm... you're probably right Carl. Perhaps we're having them go too fast. We gotta stop them, before things get too crazy," Libby said.

We headed to where Nick and Sheen were headed. Ike pulled me to the side and asked, "When did you become a love expert?"

"I got that advice from my love just in case I meet someone with a name, like Judy or... well Judy."

"Uhhh... If you say so," Ike said. "Anyway, we better get going."

"Right." I said. Why was he acting like that I said something wrong. It's not like I was referring to Jimmy's mom or anything.

Jimmy's POV

"JIMMAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!" is the first thing I hear after Cindy left to use the bathroom. I turn around to see who was screaming my name. I could immediately tell who it was. It was Sheen, and he was tagged along with Nick. Since Cindy was nowhere to be seen at this point in time, I temporarily felt back to normal.

"What're you guys doing here?" I ask.

"We're here to rescue you, before you leave for Brooklyn." Sheen explained.

"Okay, but what's Nick doing here? I thought you didn't like me that much." I ask.

"I don't, but you don't deserve to be a hostage to a girl with kirate moves or whatever, so I'm rescuing you as well."

"Alright, but we better get out of here and remove the love potion effect on me, before she comes ba-" I say when suddenly I hear running towards me. Knowing who it is, I dart off before the effect slows me down. As long as I don't about her, I'll be fine.

"We'll cover you bro," I can hear Sheen say.

I then dart to one of the airport shops for cover.

 _Just don't think... Just don't think..._

Nick's POV

 _How long is this gonna go on_? Alright, we better handle this. She's already running toward us and starts throwing punches, which Sheen and I miss. I then decide to throw a punch, but miss and be knocked to the ground, still awake though.

Sheen and Cindy were on a quick paced fist fight. I tried to get my sight back. From what I could see, Sheen actually landed a hit on Cindy knocking her back, but not as bad as me. Suddenly some security guards came and grabbed Sheen and I, for supposedly attacking her, She then left, but I was taken to some doctor, and I could hear Sheen, saying something on the lines of "It's not my fault!" I then blacked out.

Jimmy's POV

I seem to be hiding for quite a while. Perhaps I could make it out. I peek on the side of the shop to see if she was there, but she was no where to be seen. I then take a glance behind me before walking out just in case, because I'm paranoid. Thankfully no one was there.

I sneak around. Perhaps I can hold out somewhere until the plane leaves. I think I got about 15 minutes left.

"NEUTRON!" I could clearly hear who it's from. Screw it, I'm darting outta here before the 976-J takes over again. I ran about 50 feet before being tackled to the ground. Where's security when you need them.

"You ARE coming with me, and that's final!" Cindy said as she attempted to grab my hand, but I pulled away.

"You're crazy. I'm not going to Brooklyn with you." I said.

"Yes. I am crazy. Crazy in love with you, and you feel the same way. You just don't quite know it yet."

"What're you- MMPH" I suddenly fall victm to the potion, as she presses her lips with mine. _So soft and warm..._

"Let's go the plane now." She said.

"Okay, let's go." I said as we grabbed hands and went for the flight. I didn't enjoy where this was going.

Ike's POV

We managed to get through security, but we saw Sheen and Nick there. _This ain't good._ The three of us ran as fast as we could to make it there. Once we mad it there, we saw them, but they just boarded the plane to Brooklyn with her family.

"No! We failed!" Carl cried.

"Isn't there anything we can do," Libby askes.

"Got it. We could take the hover car over, but we'll have to refuel it. We also got Nick and Sheen to worry about. Until we figure that out, we're not going anywhere."

"Poor guys..." Carl said sadly.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
